Scream 5
by TheScreamer
Summary: A new Ghostface is in Woodsboro and he's set out to finish off Sidney, Gale, and Dewey once and for all, along with some new teenagers from Woodsboro High. As the body count rises, they must struggle to learn what rules this Ghostface is going by. Will they find out in enough time to stop him? Or will they all be killed off for good?


Claire Hiller sat her bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table and fell back onto the couch. She stared at the TV, which was playing the _Stab 8_ DVD menu. She smirked. She knew she'd hate this movie; she only liked the first one. She was only watching it because of her girlfriend, Melanie Creed. Melanie loved all the _Stab_ movies, and Claire was sure this one would be no exception.

She figured it could be better than the last few, though. While they had been fictional, this movie portrayed the 2011 Woodsboro Massacre Reboot. Claire had been a freshman at Woodsboro High when it had happened. It was the scariest week of her life. Her cousin Kirby Reed had been one of the few survivors. She had only narrowly made it though. The doctors were all baffled that she had successfully recovered from her severe stab wounds. Her recovery made headlines all across the nation and was considered a miracle.

The home phone rang. Claire picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Hey!" Melanie chirped.

Claire smiled. "Hey, Melanie. When are you getting here?" She sat back down.

"I'm on my way," Melanie replied. "My car is going over the speed limit as we speak."

Claire laughed. "Well, I don't want you speeding _and _talking on the phone, so I'm gonna let you go. Hurry though. Can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either," said Melanie. "Talk to you in a few."

Both girls hung up. Claire smiled. Tonight she was going to take their relationship to the next level. She was going to tell Melanie that she loved her. It was both exciting and nerve-racking.

Claire sat down and stared at the TV screen for a minute or two before the phone rang again. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello." It was the _Stab _voice.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Do you know how much trouble you could get into using that voice-changer app in this town? Bye." She hung up and set the phone down.

The clock ticked. The house grew silent. Claire sat on the couch, getting bored. She looked at the clock. 7:01. She sighed. If Claire wanted to watch the movie and do anything romantic with Melanie, she'd have to hurry up.

At 7:05, Claire became worried. Melanie had said she was on her way. Where was she then?

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed her girlfriend's number. It rang about six times; Melanie never picked up. Claire hung up and sat back down, stuffing a handful of popcorn in her mouth. She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

The home phone rang again. Claire picked it up, her hopes high that it would be Melanie. "Hey!"

"It's me again."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Come on, dude. Get a life." She hung up again.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the garage. Claire jumped up and looked toward the kitchen, where the garage door was. She slowly started moving toward the kitchen door.

Another crash.

Claire flinched, yelling, "Hello?"

Another crash.

She walked through the kitchen, the atmosphere growing eerie. Another crash. She looked down the hallway leading to the garage door. She slowly flipped on the hallway light, and it flickered a little before coming on. That didn't help the situation.

Another crash. Claire slowly started to move down the hallway, fear enveloping her. She didn't know what she'd find on the other side of the garage door. It wouldn't be her parents. They never came home early when they went out, and they weren't due back until eleven that night.

Another crash.

Claire reached the door. What was going on in there?  
She slowly reached down and gripped the doorknob. She took a deep breath and started to turn it.

A knocking from behind her made her jump away. She froze. Another knock. Claire rolled her eyes and shook her head, realizing someone was at the front door. Hopefully Melanie.

She sighed and walked back through the kitchen and living room. She quickly fixed her long blonde hair as she grabbed the doorknob. Smiling, she opened the door. "Hey—"

No one was out there.

Claire looked around for a minute. The home phone rang again, and there was another crash. She looked at the phone as she closed the door. She walked over to it and picked it up, checking the Caller ID. Restricted.

She put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hiya, Claire!" The _Stab _voice again.

Claire nervously looked around. "Uh… hi." She went to lock the front door. "How do you know my name?"

"I happen to know a lot about you, Claire."

There was another crash in the garage. Claire paced back and forth, unsure of what to do. "Oh yeah? Like what?"  
"I know your favorite color is blue. Your favorite band is Green Day."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. Everybody knows that stuff. Who is this?"

"I also know that you're a lesbian." He said it like he was mocking her. "Your girlfriend is Melanie Creed."  
"Come on, everybody knows that too! I swear, if you're someone from school, I'm kicking your ass."

"You wanna know something else I know about you?"  
Claire rolled her eyes. "I'm getting bored with this."

"I also know that the _Stab 8 _DVD menu is playing on your TV."

Claire's eyes widened. She looked at the TV. "How did you know that?"

"Because, Claire, I can see you."

Claire looked around, and the voice laughed. "Oh! And one more thing!"  
Claire ran a hand through her hair. "What?"

The voice hesitated, then said sinisterly, "I know that both you and your girlfriend are going to die tonight."  
Claire quickly hung up the phone, throwing it onto the couch.

Another crash.

Claire ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife out of the knife holder on the counter. She held it tightly and slowly started down the hallway to the garage again. She held the knife up, ready to swing down and stab if necessary.

Another crash.

Her hand trembled as she grabbed the doorknob. In one swift movement, she flung it open and walked inside the garage.  
"BOO!"

Claire screamed and started swinging the knife frantically. She fell down to the floor, holding the knife up.

Melanie Creed stood above her, laughing. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Rambo!"

Claire helplessly dropped the knife. She looked up at Melanie. "You were making all those noises?"

"Haha, yes!" Melanie clapped her hands together. "That was too great! You should've seen your face!" Melanie bent over, holding her stomach and laughing.

Claire frowned. "Do you have any idea how fucking scared I was?"

Melanie reached down for her girlfriend's hand. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."  
Claire took her hand and Melanie helped her up. Claire dusted herself off and said, "You're going to hell."

Melanie laughed. "I think we both had that coming the second we checked out another chick's ass and thought, 'I'd bang that.'"

Claire giggled, then gently said, "I love you, Melanie."

Melanie's face went from tickled to shocked. She smiled, giggling slightly. "Wow, I… I love you too."

Claire smiled, then pulled Melanie in for a kiss. After they both pulled away, Claire took Melanie's hand. "Come on."

They walked out of the garage and back to the living room. Melanie looked at the TV. "Oh, no way! _Stab 8_!"

They sat down on the couch. "Yeah, I guess now I know how you could see me."

Melanie looked at her girlfriend. "What do you mean?"

"On the phone," Claire replied. "You know, you really shouldn't be using that voice changer app. You could get into a lot of trouble."  
Melanie made a face. "I… never called you."

Claire looked at her girlfriend strangely. "Wait… but if you didn't, then… who did?"

A second later, the lights went out. Both girls jumped up and started looking around. Claire's cell phone went off. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Aww, you and Melanie are in love!" The voice laughed.

Claire dropped the phone and looked over at Melanie, who asked, "Who the hell was that?"

Claire took Melanie's hand. "Come on, Melanie. We have to go now."

Melanie, confused, followed Claire to the front door. Claire flung the door open, and there stood Ghostface, the killer the _Stab _movies had been based off of, there in the flesh. Both girls screamed. Claire tried to shut the door again, but Ghostface used his boot to block it and pushed it back open, knocking both girls down. He ran inside and shut the door. Claire and Melanie stood up. Melanie started to follow Claire upstairs, but Ghostface grabbed her and pulled her down. Claire turned around at the top of the stairs and screamed as Ghostface stood above her girlfriend. He swung his knife down and stabbed Melanie in the chest.

"MELANIE!" Claire shrieked, grabbing the wall for support.

Melanie stared up at Ghostface, gasping. "N-no…"

Ghostface ignored her pleas and ripped his knife down Melanie's chest, to the bottom of her abdomen. He reached inside and grabbed her stomach, ripping it out and thrusting it into Melanie's mouth. She gagged as her eyes rolled back in her head and her body grew limp.

Claire nearly threw up. She bent over and held her stomach, trying to hold it back. She couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. Ghostface yanked his knife out and looked up at Claire. She watched in horror as he used his glove to wipe the blood off his knife blade. She raced down the upstairs hallway and into her bedroom, locking the door. She looked around for an escape route. Her only option was the window.

Ghostface pounded on the door from the outside. Claire turned around, screaming. She slowly backed over to the window. Ghostface stabbed his knife through the door. Claire ran over to the window and pulled it open. She looked down. She was three stories high counting the basement. There was no way she could jump.

Ghostface repeatedly stabbed his knife into the door. Realizing it was her only option, Claire climbed out the window and grabbed onto the gutter on the roof. She pulled herself up and used all her strength to lift herself up onto the roof.

Just as she got up there, she heard Ghostface break down her door. Claire sat up on the roof, holding her breath. She heard him moving around in her bedroom, opening her closet and moving stuff around. She would have to wait until her parents got home to get down, and she silently prayed they'd come home early.

Below her, Ghostface looked under her bed, then looked up and noticed her window was open. He ran over to the window and looked out. He looked down at the ground and saw nothing there. Where did she go? He turned and started to leave.

A shingle on the roof slid out from under Claire's foot. Her body slipped and she screamed as she frantically tried to find something to grab onto. She slid off the roof and grabbed the gutter.

Ghostface ran back to the window, staring at her dangling body for a moment before raising his knife and swinging at her. Claire screamed and started kicking at her attacker's head. He kept swinging his knife and slashed across her upper leg. She shrieked in pain and kicked forward. The gutter broke and swung Claire around to the side of the house. She slammed onto the outside wall as her hand slipped. She fell down onto the roof of the patio, hitting the wooden roof with a thud.

After being dazed for a moment, she looked over at her bedroom window and saw Ghostface stick his head back in. He'd be out there in a minute.

Claire staggered and stood up, trying to find a way to get down. After a moment, she saw a ladder her dad had used the other day leaned up against the roof. She smiled inside. She ran over to the ladder when suddenly she saw it move. She stood, frozen in terror for a moment before she saw her attacker's glove appear on the patio roof.

She screamed and backed away from the ladder as Ghostface swiftly pulled himself up onto the roof with her. He used his foot and kicked the ladder back down. Claire, screaming, backed away from him and reached the edge of the roof. She lost her balance and fell down to the ground.

She grabbed her head as she saw stars dancing around. She couldn't tell where Ghostface had gone.

She figured it out in a few seconds though as he stood above her, kneeling down and holding his knife up, readying to stab. Claire's eyes teared up. "No, please… please no…"

Ghostface cared about this girl's pleas almost as much as he cared about poor Melanie's. None. In one move, he swung his knife down, stabbing Claire in the heart.


End file.
